


Fifteen Sentences: Luka and Joe

by zarahjoyce



Series: Fifteen Fluffs [1]
Category: Gokaiger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Sentai - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen sentences, Gokaiger-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Sentences: Luka and Joe

1\. The first time he saw her, his first thought was that she must be insane to take on all those foot soldiers alone; his second was, she _stank_.

2\. When he offhandedly mentioned this thought to her one day, she laughed aloud and asked him, had he ever tried combing through several dumpsters to look for something ten people could eat, and come out of them smelling like fucking _sunshine_?

3\. (He shrugged in reply, and she cocked her brow at him, grinning maniacally all the while; he was not so ignorant as to not notice her expression was practically forced.)

4\. She’d always hated how methodical and orderly he was with a sword; he made it look so easy and graceful, the way he parried and lunged and thrust his weapon like that, whereas she must have looked like an idiot waving it about her in every which way.

5\. Her excuse was that she’d never held a sword before; he must have made a smartass reply because the next thing he knew, his arm was cut wide open and there was blood on the floor and on his shirt and it was coating the tip of her sword and she looked so, so horrified it would have been funny if it didn’t fucking _hurt._

6\. She purposely avoided him for a while after that; she didn’t know if she should apologize, or if she could, because how did one even say sorry after practically cutting off his limb, anyhow?

7\. His hands were calloused, rough, and it came as a surprise to him that hers, despite her many adornments, were just as uneven as his; he found this out when she came out of hiding and quietly helped him bandage his already-healing arm, the accident acknowledged but never talked about.

8\. (That’s just how they worked, they both found out.)

9\. One day he baked her a cake _just because_ , and for a minute she just stared at it dumbly - she’d never seen a cake before, much less tasted one, and when she did her eyes threatened to roll up her head on their own because it was so good, goddamnit.

10\. He purposely avoided stepping foot in the kitchen for a few months after that, lest she tried to force him to baking for her again, and he could never concentrate well with her hanging on to his every movement like she would.

11\. One of the perks of living with pirates was that she was never expected to clean up after anyone, even herself; it’s amazing how one could grow immune to all things dirty and smelly when one grew up like she did, and she’d like to think he understood it best.

12\. _Frustration_ couldn’t begin to cover what he felt when he won over all their card games fair and square, and she looked like she didn’t even care that he did.

13\. Yet he found out he liked that feeling better than when he competed against her when she was actually concentrating and lost every single chip he owned - and then some.

14\. She grabbed his arm one day, pulled him outside the Galleon, and unceremoniously tossed his sword at him; she needed to work through her anger and he’d always been her best sparring partner, even if she rarely won against him this way.

15\. Later, when they’re both lying on the ground, exhausted to the point of laughing like lunatics, she’d tell him they’d be doing this again tomorrow, and he’d nod, already anticipating it.


End file.
